Tak en de kracht van Juju
Tak en de kracht van Juju is een all CGI-gebaseerde animatieserie die in première op Nickelodeon op 31 augustus, 2007 en NickToons op 1 september, 2007. It has been showing on Nicktoons in the UK on 5 July 2008. Het is weergegeven op Nicktoons in het Verenigd Koninkrijk op 5 juli 2008. Based on the video game of the same name , the show consists of two eleven minute stories per half hour episode. Op basis van de video-game met dezelfde naam, de show bestaat uit twee verhalen elf minuten per half uur aflevering. It is Nickelodeon's first all-CGI series (produced in house) and the company's 30th Nicktoon . Het is Nickelodeon's eerste all-CGI-serie (geproduceerd in huis) en 30e Nicktoon van het bedrijf. The series was produced by Nick Jennings and directed, among others, by Mark Risley, Jim Schumann, and Heiko Drengenberg. De serie werd geproduceerd door Nick Jennings en geregisseerd, onder andere, door Mark Risley, Jim Schumann, en Heiko Drengenberg. Personages *Tak (Hal Sparks) - De hoofdpersoon, heeft hij de mogelijkheid om een magische kracht, die de Jujus (magische wezens op te roepen) schonken hem om te dienen als een link tussen zijn en hun rijken. Tak tends to be the smarter of the group, but has his mishaps when it comes to practicing his Juju power. Tak heeft de neiging om de slimmere van de groep, maar heeft zijn incidenten als het gaat om het beoefenen van zijn Juju macht. Whenever Lok gets himself into trouble Tak is the first one on the scene to save him. Wanneer Lok krijgt zelf in de problemen Tak is de eerste die op de scène om hem te redden. He is Jibolba's nephew and apprentice. Hij is Jibolba neef en leerling. He lives with Jibolba. Hij woont met Jibolba. Little is known about Tak's parents except his mother was Aurora Juju and his father was a Pupununu. Er is weinig bekend over de ouders Tak, behalve zijn moeder was Aurora Juju en zijn vader was een Pupununu. * The Chief (Maurice LaMarche) - Hij is de leider van de Pupununu en vader van jeera en Zaria. He constantly gets furious at Tak due to his mistakes in the use of his Juju power yet constantly wants Tak to use his powers to help the village (but mainly to help him). Hij krijgt voortdurend woedend Tak vanwege zijn fouten in het gebruik van zijn macht Juju nog steeds wil Tak om zijn bevoegdheden te gebruiken om het dorp te helpen (maar vooral om hem te helpen). He loves his tribe and is very fat. Hij houdt van zijn stam en is erg vet. His real name is never mentioned. Zijn echte naam is nooit genoemd. *Drum-Beating Orangutan - An orangutan that communicates by playing the drums. Drum-Beating Orangutan - Een orang-oetan die communiceert door het spelen van de drums. His first appearance is in "Woodiefest." Zijn eerste optreden is in "Woodiefest." His 2nd appearance is in "The Three Chiefs", and a third in "Our Favorite Juju". Zijn 2e optreden is in "De Drie hoofden", en een derde in "Onze favoriete Juju '. *Lok ( Patrick Warburton ) - The resident warrior of the village, Lok is more talk than action and, in fact, his cowardice usually gets the better of him. Lok (Patrick Warburton) - De inwoner krijger van het dorp, Lok is meer praten dan actie en in feite zijn lafheid krijgt meestal de betere van hem. He'd rather make up a story (mostly from stating it was him and not Tak who saved the village) to save face than do the actual dangerous deed. Hij had liever een verhaal make-up (meestal vanaf vermelding dat hij het was, en niet Tak gered het dorp) om gezicht te redden dan doen de werkelijke gevaarlijke daad. He often refers to himself in third person . Hij verwijst vaak naar zichzelf in de derde persoon. *Jeera ( Kari Wahlgren ) - She is Tak's fun loving best friend. Jeera (Kari Wahlgren) - Ze is fun loving Tak's beste vriend. She is the same age as Tak and around 5'3". Jeera is the Chief's daughter and has an older sister named Zaria, who is next in line for the throne and never lets her younger sister forget it. Jeera is a tomboy and will often punch Tak as a sign of endearment. It is hinted she may be in love with Tak; especially when she threatened to beat up his new best friend to get him back if he was to move to another village in the episode "Testing Jibolba." and in "Love Hurts" she openly admits that she does and always loved him which may have been a lie so he wouldn't be punished by Love Juju also in "To Love with Zaria she asks Tak if he wanted to marry Zaria then quickly saying that shedidn't care but the way she said proves that shedid care. Ze is van dezelfde leeftijd als Tak en rond 5'3 ". Jeera is de dochter van de Chief's en heeft een oudere zus genaamd Zaria, wie is de volgende in lijn voor de troon en nooit laat haar jongere zuster vergeet het maar. Jeera is een wildebras en zal punch Tak vaak als een teken van vertedering. Het is doorschemeren dat ze kan worden in liefde met Tak, vooral toen ze dreigde te slaan zijn nieuwe beste vriend om hem terug te krijgen als hij te verhuizen naar een ander dorp in de aflevering "Testen Jibolba. "en in" Love Hurts "ze openlijk toegeeft dat ze doet en altijd van hem hield die zou kunnen zijn een leugen, zodat hij niet zou worden bestraft met Love Juju ook in" To Love met Zaria Tak vraagt ze of hij wilde Zaria dan trouwen snel zeggen dat shedidn't zorg, maar de manier waarop ze zei, bewijst dat shedid zorg. Psychic Juju hinted that Zaria might not be the next chief of the pupununu so it might be her instead. Psychic Juju doorschemeren dat Zaria misschien niet de volgende leider van de pupununu worden zodat het in plaats daarvan zou haar zijn. Sometimes she can be seen as more of a jerk than a friend such as in "Shrink a Dink" she keeps saying his greatest fear or in "Taks Monster" She laughs about his nightmares, says he never uses his brain, tried to smack him upside the head, and later she said that smacking him upside the head still sounded like a good idea. Soms kan ze worden beschouwd als meer dan een ruk een vriend zoals in "Shrink een Dink 'ze blijft zeggen dat zijn grootste angst of in" Taks Monster "Ze lacht over zijn nachtmerries, zegt hij nog nooit gebruikt zijn hersenen, probeerde hem smack ondersteboven het hoofd, en later zei ze dat tik hem ondersteboven het hoofd nog steeds klonk als een goed idee. So far, the only game she appears in is the latest one,"Tak and the guardians of gross" Tot nu toe het enige spel dat ze verschijnt in is de laatste, 'Tak en de hoeders van het bruto " *Keeko ( John DiMaggio ) - Careless, laid back, and a dreamer, Keeko is best friends with Tak and Jeera. Keeko (John DiMaggio) - Careless, laid back, en een dromer, Keeko beste vrienden met Tak en jeera. he has no parents and lives in a cave his only memmories of his parents is the song he whistles. hij heeft geen ouders en woont in een grot zijn enige memmories van zijn ouders is het lied dat hij fluiten. *Banutu Steven Jibolba ( Lloyd Sherr ) - Tak's uncle and mentor is the shaman of the Pupununu tribe. Banutu Steven Jibolba (Lloyd Sherr) - Tak oom en mentor is de sjamaan van de Pupununu stam. He may very well be over a hundred years old. Hij kan heel goed worden meer dan honderd jaar oud. *Zaria ( Dannah Feinglass ) - Jeera's 15 year old bossy sister. Zaria (Dannah Feinglass) - jeera's 15 jaar oude bazig zusje. She is the next one to inherit the throne and won't let Jeera forget it. Ze is de komende een tot de troon erven en zal niet laten jeera vergeten. Psychic Juju hinted that she might not be the future chief. Psychic Juju doorschemeren dat ze misschien niet de toekomst chef worden. *Log Hermit ( Maurice LaMarche ) - An old hermit who wears a log for clothes. Log Hermit (Maurice LaMarche) - Een oude kluizenaar die draagt een logboek voor kleding. His real name is unknown. Zijn echte naam is onbekend. He bet Masked Guy that Jeera secretly loved Tak as seen in the episode "Love Hurts". Hij bet Gemaskerde Guy dat jeera geheim hield Tak zoals te zien in de aflevering "Love Hurts". *Masked Guy ( Lloyd Sherr ) - A sheepherder who's always seen wearing a mask. Gemaskerde Guy (Lloyd Sherr) - Een sheepherder die altijd gezien het dragen van een masker. He communicates by mumbling although everybody in the tribe is able to understand him. Hij communiceert door mompelen hoewel iedereen in de stam is in staat om hem te begrijpen. His real name is unknown and his true face is never shown but is stated by the other villagers that he is extremely beautiful. Zijn echte naam is onbekend en zijn ware gezicht is nooit aangetoond, maar wordt verklaard door de andere dorpelingen dat hij erg mooi is. *Slog ( Megan Cavanagh ) - A heavyset woman who is incredibly strong. Slog (Megan Cavanagh) - een dikke vrouw die is ongelooflijk sterk. She has a big crush on Lok. Ze heeft een grote verliefd op Lok. *Blod and Bleeta Oongatchaka (Rene Mujica and Kari Wahlgren respectively) - The spoiled twins are the chidren of the tribe's richest and most snooty family, the Oongachakas. Blod en Bleeta Oongatchaka (Rene Mujica en Kari Wahlgren respectievelijk) - De verwende tweeling zijn de chidren van de rijkste en meest verwaande de familie van de stam, de Oongachakas. Blod and Bleeta are known to cause trouble for Tak and Jeera because they covet Tak's ability to summon the power of Juju and are constantly plotting ways to take his powers from him.They are commonly in the form of blue sheep, as seen in one episode. Blod en Bleeta is bekend dat ze problemen veroorzaken voor Tak en jeera omdat ze het vermogen van Tak om de kracht van Juju roepen en worden voortdurend plotten manieren om zijn bevoegdheden te nemen van him.They begeren worden meestal in de vorm van blauwe schapen, zoals te zien in een aflevering . *Chaka and Oonga Oongachaka ( Mindy Sterling and Lloyd Sherr respectively) - They are the parents of Blod and Bleeta. Chaka en Oonga Oongachaka (Mindy Sterling en Lloyd Sherr respectievelijk) - Ze zijn de ouders van Blod en Bleeta. *Chief Zogsnob ( Jeff Bennett ) - He is one of the Chief's rivals and childhood friends. Chief Zogsnob (Jeff Bennett) - Hij is een van de rivalen Chief's en jeugdvrienden. He is the chief of the Swollen River People. Hij is de chef van de gezwollen rivier People. (Mistaken by the tribe as the swollen Headed people) (Verkeerde door de stam als de gezwollen Headed mensen) *Chief Tina-Tina ( Melanie Chartoff ) - She is one of the Chief's rivals and childhood friends. Chief Tina-Tina (Melanie Chartoff) - Ze is een van de rivalen Chief's en jeugdvrienden. *Donna and Linda ( April Winchell and Dannah Feinglass respectively) - These two talking sheep are part of the herd that's under the care of Masked Guy. Donna en Linda (april Winchell en Dannah Feinglass respectievelijk) - Deze twee praten schapen zijn onderdeel van het beslag dat onder de hoede van Masked Guy. They gained the power of speech from Tak on one occasion. Ze kregen de macht van de toespraak van Tak op een gelegenheid. * Navis ( Kari Wahlgren ) - Jeera's pet Gratch. Navis (Kari Wahlgren) - jeera's Pet Gratch. She obtains it in "The Littlest Gratch" and can be seen again in "Girls Only", "Mofather", and "Testing Jibolba". Ze verkrijgt hij in "The Littlest Gratch" en kan weer worden gezien in "Girls Only", "Mofather", en "Testen Jibolba". * Shelley (Unknown) - A Beaver teeth creature that became a friend with Tak and was the servent of Darkness juju, He appears in "Destiny Schmestiny" Shelley (Onbekend) - Een Beaver tanden schepsel dat werd een vriend met Tak en was de servent van de Duisternis juju, verschijnt hij in "Destiny Schmestiny" *Traloc ( Jeff Bennett ) - An evil shaman formerly taught by Jibolba. Traloc (Jeff Bennett) - Een boze sjamaan voorheen gedoceerd door Jibolba. He appears in the episode, "A Shaman's Shaman." Hij verschijnt in de aflevering "Een Shaman Shaman's." KCA preview Tijdens de Nickelodeon 2007 Kids 'Choice Awards, georganiseerd door Justin Timberlake, een preview werd getoond van de nieuwe show en de website is nu beschikbaar op Nick.com. The site includes the preview, a character page and a story page minimally different from the game. De site bevat de preview, een karakter pagina en een verhaal pagina minimaal verschillend van het spel. Categorie:Programma van Nickelodeon